


Of Angels and Demons

by Anonymous



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Idk how to do tags XD, M/M, angels/demons - Freeform, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Richie is sent down from heaven to deal with a demon who was wrecking havoc on earth. Little did he know, that wasn't the only demon he'd be dealing with.Reddie AUdemon!Eddie, angel!Richie
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6
Collections: IT





	Of Angels and Demons

The sound of wings beat against the wind, bushes and grass blowing every which way below him.  
A pair of feet hit the ground, wings calmly folding behind him, before slowly fading away within him.  
The angel titlted his head from side to side, joints cracking as he did so.  
He hated flying.  
One would think that was the best thing about being an angel.  
Not to Richie.  
It was night, he stood in the middle of a garden maze, crickets and fireflies surrounding the premise.  
He was sent down to find a demon that was terrorizing humans and destroying anything that got in his way.  
Richie closed his eyes.  
Demons had a foul aura that came from them, making them an easy beacon for angels to find.  
So far, he sensed nothing.  
His head snapped up when he heard the sound of a dog approaching him, barking, teeth visible.  
Richie closed his eyes again, a light slowly overcoming him, and the dog's barking faded.  
When he opened his eyes, he was in the middle of a large city, standing at the top of one of the buildings, having a full view of the area.  
It was quiet, except for the occasional passing vehicle, horns echoing in the distance.  
Richie sighed. Why couldn't they send him to the demon's direct location if they had a somwhat pinpoint on it?  
He teleported through the town, searching for any activity out of place.  
Nothing.  
It was nearing dawn and Richie was exhausted.  
Sleep or hunger wasn't a problem to angels, however, the longer they stayed on earth, the more the impact had on them.  
He was planning to find a safe place just outside of town to rest before he heard a cluttering sound below him.  
His wings bristled from inside.  
Got 'em.  
His wings sprouted and they took one aggressive sweep of air before he swooped down into the alley.  
A male figure was spotted, casually walking deeper into the alley, seeming to have no notice to him.  
With one more aggressive flap of his wings, he had the figure by the shirt and they were sent flying back to the back of the alley.  
The demon let out a loud groan as his back met with the brick wall.  
Richie kept himself pinned to him, pulling out a short blade, putting it to his throat.  
It wasn't just any knife. It was enchanted and created by angels specifically for these circumstances.  
It was silent for a long time.  
Richie had expected the demon to panic, to beg for his life, to say something. But they just stared at each other.  
Finally, "Well, aren't you gonna do it?" The demon spoke up.  
There was no fear in his voice, and his features remained unreadable.  
Richie didn't realize how long they'd been standing there, how long he had to finish the job.  
"If you're not here to kill me, what brings you here, angel?" He spoke up, still wary of the weapon at his throat.  
Richie glared, jabbing the knife further, lightly pricking the demon's skin.  
He hissed but didn't reply.  
"I've come to rid you from your destruction on mankind." Richie said.  
Another round of silence.  
Then, a small bubble of laughter, gradually turning into a full on laugh.  
Richie gave him a look, "What's so funny?"  
The demon tried to calm down, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, "L-Look buddy. I'm not sure who you're after, but I'm not it."  
"Lies." Richie said.  
"Really? If I were lying, I'm pretty sure you'd be battered and bloody on the floor right now. Do I look armed to you?" He said, holding up his, "If the demon is as dangerous as you make him out to be, I don't think he'd be standing here having proper conversations, now would he?"  
Richie glared at him.  
This son of a-  
"If you're not the demon responsible, then who is?" He asked.  
Eddie looked up in thought, "I don't know. There are a lot of us out there. You angels just have your head stuck in the sand too much to pay attention."  
"Careful who you're talking to." Richie warned.  
"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Eddie leaned up towards him, ignoring the knife that slightly dug into his neck.  
Richie gave him a look of disgust before pushing away from him.  
He turned away from from him, heading out of the alley.  
He was only a few feet out before:  
"Hey, where you going?"  
"To find the demon." Richie said simply.  
"Can I come?" He asked.  
"No." Richie sighed.  
"Oh come on, I seem to know my way around more than you do." The demon continued, and Richie could almost feel his breath on his shoulder as he followed.  
He continued walking in silence.  
"Hey." The demon continued, moving in front of him, walking backwards, "Hello? Come on, I'm bored, I can help you."  
Richie paused, glaring at him, "You? Help me? You'd really turn against your own kind? Do you know the consequences this demon is about to face?"  
Eddie rolled his eyes, "Just 'cause I'm a demon doesn't mean we're one big happy family. Far from, actually. I'm not exactly treated fairly there."  
"And I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?" Richie said.  
"Fuck you." Eddie glared, for the first time, he actually looked hurt.  
Richie stared at him, waiting for him to finally move.  
Eddie sighed, "Look. Can I just come with? Y-You won't even notice I'm there. Please, please, please?" He was pouting so much he almost looked stupid.  
Richie gave him an unimpressed glare.  
"Fiiinneee. But! Any slip ups, any sign of a threat from you, I won't hesitate to use this on you." He held up the knife.  
"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun. Angel and demon working together. Solving crimes, killing stuff." The demon said.  
"I'm only here on a mission to rid the world of the rogue demon." Richie said.  
"Yeah, but there are so many places to see. You think flying with your great big wings is fun? Try a plane or helicopter, or even gliding." The demon ranted.  
Richie sighed, does he ever shut up?  
"I actually don't like flying."  
The demon gawked at him, "Y-you don't like flying? W-what the fuck kinda angel are you?"  
Richie rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, what's your name? I didn't catch it by the way." He continued.  
Richie hesitated, part of his aggravation ready to snap.  
"Richie."  
"Richie? Huh." The demon said the name a few more times.  
"My names' Eddie."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hmm.... Seems a bit out of character, but... Just trying something knew.  
> It would seem Richie and Eddie somehow changed personalities.  
> What shall happen next between angel and demon?  
> Until next time!


End file.
